Star Wars: A Queda do Herói
by Sararl
Summary: Padmé sofre com saudades do marido, porém, quando ele volta, a vida dela dá uma reviravolta...CAPITULO 5 ON AIR!
1. Notas de Autor

Disclaimer: Nenhuma das personagens, lugares, aliens ou assim, desta história me pertencem... São todos do sortudo G. Lucas.

Olá:

Daqui fala a vossa escritora... (sorriso) Bem, esta história é sobre Anakin e Padmé após os acontecimentos de Star Wars: Episódio 2 – Ataque dos Clones e contem spoilers desse mesmo filme.

O que irei escrever, provavelmente não terá muita lógica com os episódios do Sr. Lucas mas é a minha imaginação... (sorriso)

Avisos feitos, deixo-vos com a história...

Divirtam-se,

Sara


	2. A Esposa Preocupada

**1 – A Esposa Preocupada**

O sol desceu até à linha do horizonte e desapareceu. De mãos no mármore frio da varanda, Padmé suspirou. Mais um dia passara. Anakin não aparecera. Olhou para o anel que estava colocado no seu dedo e sorriu. Padmé Naberrie Skywalker. O seu nome de casada. Ainda que não o pudesse usar oficialmente, continuava a ser um nome importante. O apelido do homem que amava. Sentou-se, o anel a passear pelas pontas dos seus dedos.

Depois do casamento, Anakin tivera que partir. Tinha que acabar o seu treino de Jedi. Obi-Wan soube do casamento mas jurou guardar segredo, ainda que contrafeito. Padmé ficara em Naboo, a ajudar a rainha Jamilia no que precisava. Não se sentia preparada para voltar para o senado. Esperaria umas semanas. Até Anakin voltar. Quando voltasse, partiriam os dois.

O estado da República era lastimável. As guerras clónicas haviam começado. Guardas imperiais contra Jedis. Os Jedis estavam a morrer, devido à desigualdade dos combates. Cinco ou dez dróides de combate para cada Jedi. Nem os clones impediam essa desigualdade.

Padmé temia e ansiava o fim do treino do marido, o momento em que deixaria de ser um Padawan e passaria a ser um Jedi. Ansiava-o devido às saudades que tinha. Só de pensar que ele poderia combater nas guerras, estremecia de medo.

Sorriu para si mesma, com os seus pensamentos apaixonados. Antigamente, entregar o seu coração por completo a um homem seria impensável; agora, que esse homem era Anakin, não se tornara tão difícil fazê-lo. Sempre fora uma rapariga independente, pouco dada a namoros longos. Só um rapaz conseguiu ficar seu noivo mas ela preteriu o romance, a favor da carreira. Agora era diferente. Anakin era especial. Era impulsivo e irresponsável. Muito dado a quem gostava. Tal como uma criança. Mas era carinhoso, apaixonado e forte como um homem adulto. Padmé amava Anakin por essa mistura de homem e criança. O amor que lhe tinha, crescia, mesmo sem o poder ver. Actualmente, amava-o mais que no passado e, no dia seguinte, amaria-o mais que presentemente. As saudades apertavam o peito da jovem, que chorava lágrimas salgadas e escuras, todos os dias.

Cansada, Padmé deitou-se na cama grande e fria e beijou o anel, lamentando não ter o seu marido para beijar.


	3. O Regresso do Padawan

**2 – O Regresso do Padawan**

Alguns meses passaram. A rainha Jamillia deixou de precisar de Padmé; os Jedis iam morrendo; a República ia sendo destruída; Anakin continuava no treino.

O senador Bail Organa chamou Padmé a Coruscant. Ela foi. O trabalho fazia-a esquecer as saudades. Sofreu dois atentados. Dormé, a sua aia, estava no hospital, às portas da morte, sofrendo pelo atentado destinado a Padmé. A senadora foi novamente enviada para Naboo, desta vez sozinha. Vivia num enorme palácio com a companhia de R2-D2 e C-3PO. Nem a sua própria família sabia onde se encontrava. Nem Anakin o sabia. Ela perdeu a esperança de voltar a vê-lo. Ele não sabia onde ela se encontrava e não poderia adivinhar.

Triste, passava os dias na varanda em que casara, brincando com os anéis (o seu e o de Anakin), olhando para o sol, esperando um novo dia. As saudades sufocavam o seu peito, o coração parecia mais pequeno, com batidas mais lentas.

Uma noite, não conseguiu dormir. A luz do luar não a deixava fechar os olhos e a varanda só lhe causava inquietação. Dirigiu-se ao jardim, sentindo-se leve, com os pés a roçar nas ervinhas. A cascata produzia um som bonito e havia um outro som, calmo e relaxante, de que ela desconhecia a fonte. Deixou a cabeça encostar-se ao verde das plantas. Arrepiou-se quando o pescoço tocou nas ervas mais frescas, cobertas com a água da noite. O longo vestido de noite espalhava-se pelo chão, as mãos repousavam sobre o coração.

Ao amanhecer, voltou para o castelo. Vestida de azul celeste, com os cabelos ondulados sobre os ombros, salpicava os pulsos de uma fragância agradável, de cheiro silvestre quando sentiu uma mão nas suas costas. Receosa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo, voltou-se. Ali estava ele. Em frente a ela, sem separações. O homem que amava. Anakin Skywalker.

- Como me encontraste? – perguntou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas doces.

- Obi-Wan contou-me. Estou aqui. Voltei.

Não era necessário haver mais alguma frase ou gesto. Beijaram-se, apaixonados. Abraçaram-se e beijaram-se, novamente. Como marido e mulher.

- Estás bem? – ela encostou a cara ao peito dele.

- Sim... Tu estás? Soube dos atentados...

- Eu estou bem... Não me aconteceu nada...

- Eu queria vir... – sentou-se ao lado dela, os lábios pousando no pescoço dela, ocasionalmente – Obi-Wan não deixou.

Padmé notou a ira na voz dele – Para que usas uma luva? – apontou para a mão direita dele.

- O braço... – a cara de Anakin ficou triste.

A jovem tirou-lhe a luva, revelando uma mão feita de metal, como a de um _robot_, e encostou-a à cara, fechando os olhos e sorrindo.

Uma das coisas que Anakin amava em Padmé era o facto de não repelir o seu braço direito. Qualquer outra rapariga ficaria assustada ao ver o amado com um braço de metal e rejeitaria o seu toque. Padmé era diferente. Aceitava o facto naturalmente e agia como se fosse de pele, carne e osso.

- Lutaste? – perguntou ela, abrindo os olhos.

- Nas guerras? – ela acenou – Não.

Ela reparou, com felicidade, que o rapaz já não tinha uma trança no cabelo. Só poderia significar uma coisa – O treino acabou?

- Nunca mais te vou abandonar... – abraçou-a e repetiu, de voz abafada – Nunca mais...

Padmé retribuiu o abraço e eles riram, contentes por estarem juntos. Finalmente, poderiam amar-se, sem obstáculos, sem mentiras, sem saudades um do outro, no paraíso que lhes pertencia.


	4. Vontade de Sair

**3 – Vontade de Sair**

Anakin, que voltara do treino com um farto cabelo castanho, tratava carinhosamente a mulher. De manhã, acordava-a com beijos doces e apaixonados, fazia-lhe festas na cabeça; antes de adormecer, abraçava-a com força e adormecia assim, assegurando-se que ela não o deixaria. Amava Padmé. A última pessoa que tinha amado tanto fora a sua mãe e tinha sido capaz de matar por ela. Amava Padmé assim tanto? Sim, reflectiu, seria capaz de matar por Padmé. Seria capaz de fazer tudo por ela, excepto magoá-la. Nunca a faria sofrer. Disso tinha a certeza.

A senadora acordou e, de olhos fechados, procurou o corpo do marido na cama. Não o encontrou. Levantou-se e vestiu o robe de seda branca que se encontrava aos pés da cama. Dirigiu-se até à varanda. Ele estava de pé, de olhos fechados. Os raios de sol tocavam-lhe na cara. As mãos repousavam uma na outra, atrás das costas. Respirou fundo.

- Bom dia, Padmé. – continuava de olhos fechados.

Ela aproximou-se dele e plantou-lhe um beijo na face – Tens que acordar sempre tão cedo?

- Sim... Tenho que relaxar e reflectir de manhã.

Padmé afastou-se, arrependida, com uma das mãos a cobrir a boca – Desculpa... Não te queria interromper.

Anakin envolveu-lhe a cintura com os braços fortes – Não interrompes... Só consigo pensar em ti.

Ela corou e beijou-o. Abraçaram-se e ficaram algum tempo assim. Em silêncio, as mãos dele na cintura dela, a boca dela no seu pescoço. Aquele momento transmitia todo o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

Durante a refeição voltaram a falar sobre a República. Padmé estava preocupada. Levantava-se e andava em círculos, torcendo as mãos. Anakin tinha que insistir que ela se sentasse e acabasse de comer. A esposa comia mas continuava a falar, nervosa como ele nunca a tinha visto antes. Nessa tarde, Padmé fez um pedido a Anakin.

- Vamos embora daqui.

O jovem Skywalker pousou o garfo na mesa. Lentamente, olhou para a mulher à sua frente. Fitou-a durante alguns segundos. Ela parecia ansiosa. A sua resposta foi curta e incisiva – Não.

- Por favor...

- Tu estás em perigo. Não podemos sair daqui.

- Eu não estou em perigo...

- Porque é que estás num palácio escondido de todos? Na companhia de _robots_?

Padmé levantou-se e colocou-se ao lado de Anakin.

- Não, Padmé... – continuou ele – Sofreste dois atentados. Tens sorte em estar aqui, junto a mim.

- Não acredito... Tu... Não queres sair de Naboo porque não queres lutar nas guerras.

Anakin olhou para Padmé, incrédulo.

- Não estás preocupado com a minha saúde. Estás preocupado contigo!

Irritado, ele levantou-se. Era muito mais alto que ela. Gritou-lhe – Nunca me voltes a dizer isso! Como é que eu podia estar mais preocupado comigo?

Padmé ficou imóvel, chocada. Anakin gritara-lhe. Ela não percebeu como ambos deixaram a situação fugir do seu controlo. Antes do casamento, Anakin era um rapaz com uma personalidade algo tempetuosa mas era sempre afável no que respeitava a Padmé, acatando as decisões dela com calma. A senadora sentiu vontade de chorar. Anakin estava mudado. Porque é que isso não lhe agradava? Cerrou os punhos e tentou argumentar. Dizer algo que mostrasse a Anakin que não lhe devia gritar. Não conseguiu. As palavas não saiam. O que lhe ocorria era tão desagradável que perderia toda a razão. Apercebeu-se que estava a pensar como se estivesse em frente a um senador qualquer, a quem tinha que apresentar uma contra-proposta. Padmé nunca fora assim. Triste, finalmente arranjou palavras.

- O que é que nos aconteceu, Anakin? – pestanejou, impedindo as lágrimas de sair – O que é que me fizeste? Porque mudaste?


	5. De Costas Voltadas

**4 - De Costas Voltadas**

A noite caíra sobre Naboo. Um enorme pano preto cobria o palácio. As estrelas não brilharam nessa noite. O casal Skywalker estava na cama. Todas as noites, adormeciam com um sorriso nos lábios. Porém, depois da discussão, continuavam acordados, com um ar sério e sisudo. Estavam lado a lado mas não se tocavam. A respiração de Anakin era pesada. As lágrimas passeavam pelas pálpebras de Padmé. Ela suspirou e afastou os lençóis. Colocou os pés no chão e apoiou as mãos no colchão. O seu marido olhou-a, algo preocupado e estendeu a mão para o ombro dela, hesitante. A senadora levantou-se, deixando Anakin com a mão pendurada no ar, à espera de um corpo para tocar.

Padmé passou água fresca pela cara e penteou o cabelo ondulado com os dedos. Pestanejava e sentia as lágrimas a caírem pela cara. Tinha que falar com Anakin. Seria nessa noite. Decidida, colocou-se sob o arco que separava o quarto da sala. Ficou imóvel, durante alguns minutos. Sentia-o acordado, os olhos abertos, as mãos na almofada.

- Anakin.

Silêncio. O rapaz continuou a fingir dormir.

- Anakin. - repetiu Padmé - Anakin.

O Jedi Skywalker continuava como se não ouvisse.

- Sei que estás acordado. Levanta-te e conversa comigo.

Finalmente, ele correspondeu ao apelo. Ergueu-se. - O que há para conversar?

- O que há? - incrédula, Padmé sentou-se na cama, junto a ele.

- Sim. O que há para conversar?

- Não queres resolver...

- Não... - interrompeu-a ele, a voz numa mistura de ira e tristeza - ... há nada para conversar. Não vais para Coruscant. Não permitirei que vás de encontro a um ou mais atentados que... - ele inspirou - ... te matem.

Padmé fez uma festa na cara do marido - Eu não te vou deixar sozinho...

- Não prometas o que não sabes. - ele deitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos com força.

Tinha-lhe custado falar assim com a sua amada mas não suportava a ideia de ficar sem ela. Além disso, queria mostrar-lhe que já era um homem. Que já podia dar ordens e tomar decisões sem a ajuda dela. Que já era independente. Enrolou-se nos lençóis e tentou adormecer, sem saber a desilusão que tinha provocado a Padmé, que se deitara, com um aperto no coração.


	6. A Partida da Senadora

**5 - A Partida da Senadora**

R2-D2 entrou no quarto e emitiu um tinido. Padmé, sobressaltada, acordou. Olhou para o _robot_, confusa, e em seguida para a janela. O sol ainda não tinha nascido. Esquecendo por momentos a sua zanga com Anakin, contemplou a sua face e deu-lhe um beijo. Ele continuou a dormir. O seu "amigo" continuava a emitir sons, chamando-a.

Já na sala, Padmé carregou num botão e assistiu à mensagem que lhe era mandada. O corpo de Bail Organa apareceu numa imagem holográfica e o seu rosto apresentava uma expressão algo assustada.

- Senadora Amidala... - fez uma pequena vénia com a cabeça, como num cumprimento envergonhado.

- Senador Organa... Uma mensagem a horas impróprias. Porquê?

A imagem holográfica do respeitado senador suspirou - Vou ser directo pois a situação não é para "meias-medidas". - Padmé acenou - Precisamos de si em Coruscant. É urgente. A República está num péssimo estado. Ao amanhecer, estará uma nave à sua espera e um protector, se assim o podemos chamar.

- Conte comigo, senador.

Sem pensar, dirigiu-se ao quarto de vestir e fez as malas, rapidamente, embora o sol estivesse a mostrar os primeiros raios. Só depois de tudo pronto e arrumado é que se apercebeu que Anakin não sabia da sua partida.

Este último acordou muito cedo mas ficou deitado, tentando não enfrentar a esposa. Sentiu-a levantar-se ainda o sol estava para nascer e ainda não voltara para a cama. Decidiu ir até à sala, esperando encontrá-la, embora não soubesse o que dizer. Ela estava sentada numa cadeira, com um vestido de mangas compridas colocado no seu corpo. A gola do seu vestido cobria o pescoço e a sua cor era escura, tal como o coração da mulher que o vestia. Tinha o cabelo enrolado atrás da cabeça, num penteado austero. Ao vê-lo, levantou-se. Anakin reparou nas malas que se encontravam junto dela.

- Vou para Coruscant. - o seu tom de voz era gelado e os olhos sem brilho - Os senadores chamaram-me. A nave deve estar quase a chegar. Eles mandaram alguém para me proteger.

- E... Vais assim? Avisas-me agora e daqui a um momento vais embora?

- Sim.

O silêncio instalou-se entre os dois e quando este se estava a tornar insuportável, um _robot_ apareceu junto deles. Desta vez, era um dróide protocolar, C-3PO. "Está uma nave lá fora para a Senadora Amidala.". Sem trocar um olhar com o marido, Padmé começou a descer as escadas que a levavam até à porta do palácio. Anakin seguiu-a. Quando ela colocou a mão na elegante maçaneta, talhada a ouro e prata, ele esqueceu a posição que se estava a esforçar por manter. Esqueceu-se que estavam zangados, que tinha gritado com ela e que tinha sido insolente. Apenas viu que a sua esposa, a mulher que amava, se ia embora e ele não fazia nada para a impedir. Desesperado, ajoelhou-se aos pés dela e colocou os braços à roda da fina cintura de Padmé, abraçando-a com força.

- Desculpa... – chorava ele, num sussurro triste – Nunca te quis magoar... Sou um idiota... Desculpa...

Padmé não conseguiu reagir com frieza à reacção de Anakin. Ajoelhou-se em frente a ele e colocou-lhe as mãos na cara, as primeiras lágrimas também a surgir.

- Porque é que...

- Porque não te quero perder... – respondeu-lhe ele, ainda a chorar – Porque te amo... Porque não imagino a minha vida sem ti... Porque não quero que sejas morta por algum inimigo da República... – olhou-a nos olhos – Perdoa-me, Padmé... Perdoa a minha insolência... Eu amo-te tanto... – as últimas palavras foram ditas tão baixo que ela quase não as ouviu.

A antiga rainha de Naboo não precisou de ouvir mais palavras. Beijou uma lágrima de Anakin, sedenta da pele do marido. Em seguida, beijou-lhe os lábios. Encostou a sua testa à dele e ambos sorriram. Ele levantou-se, estendeu-lhe a mão e ajudou-a a erguer-se. Beijaram-se novamente. Ela deu-lhe o seu anel de casamento. Sorriu.

- Eu volto cedo. Prometo.

Desta vez, ele não pôs objecções. Voltou para a sala, ouviu a porta bater e, afastando a cortina com cuidado, para não ser visto, observou a sua amada a subir a rampa da nave e dirigir um último olhar ao palácio. Olhar esse, que ele sabia ser dirigido a ele.


	7. GonIl Kelabe

**6 – Gon-Il Kelabe**

Ao entrar na nave espaçosa, Padmé foi saudada por um jovem que nunca havia visto antes. Era alto, tez morena e de cabelos ruivos. Um aprendiz de Jedi, conclui ela, após avistar a inconfundível trança no cabelo do rapaz. Ele mantinha os olhos no infinito, com medo de olhar nos olhos uma senadora. Era a sua primeira missão e estava receoso. Não queria falhar.

Apercebendo-se das emoções do rapaz que continuava à sua frente, sem a deixar sentar, Padmé falou, numa voz calma e transparecendo uma nota de felicidade, devido à sua reconciliação com o marido.

- Sou a Senadora Amidala... – estendeu-lhe a mão – E tu és?

Ele olhou para Amidala, a boca abrindo-se devagarinho. Via-o a pensar no que havia de dizer, tentando não ferir a consideração da senadora e arranjar problemas.

- O teu nome? – insistiu.

- Gon... – pigarreou – Perdão, senhora... Gon-Il Kelabe... – voltou a olhar para o infinito.

- Muito bem, Gon-Il... Podemo-nos sentar?

- Claro, senhora... Peço imensa desculpa... – ele afastou-se e indicou-lhe um banco acolchoado, de cor azulada. Esperou que ela se sentasse e sentou-se a dois bancos de distância.

Padmé não conseguiu reprimir um risinho. – Senta-te aqui. – replicou, apontando para o banco a seu lado.

Gon-Il obedeceu por mera cortesia. Estava envergonhado e não sabia se era por ser a sua primeira missão; por ter que proteger uma senadora; ou pelo facto de a sua protegida ser jovem e simpática. Bastante corado, também devido ao facto de ser ruivo, começou a passar o sabre de luz de mão para mão, sem acender a lâmina.

- És tu que me vais proteger até Coruscant?

Ele acenou – E em Coruscant também... – esclareceu, baixinho.

- Estás com medo?

O sabre de luz caiu-lhe das mãos, rolando por todo o chão da nave. Padmé colocou-lhe um braço sobre o ombro.

- Não estejas. Fala comigo. – vendo que o rapaz continuava calado, ela prosseguiu – Tens quantos anos?

- Dezassete.

- Começaste cedo a treinar para Jedi?

- Sim...

- E quem é o teu mestre?

Ao ouvir esta pergunta, Gon-Il sobressaltou-se. Olhou para ela com uma expressão assustada enquanto se levantava para apanhar o sabre de luz – O meu mestre pediu-me que lhe desse uma mensagem e eu esqueci-me... Peço imensa desculpa...

- Mostra-me a mensagem. – não era uma ordem, era um pedido.

O mestre de Gon-Il era Kuanuma Shii. Um Jedi muito respeitado e um humano. De tez negra e protuberantes olhos castanhos, parecia-se bastante com Mace Windu, exceptuando a farta cabeleira preta que possuía. A sua imagem holográfica começou a falar.

- Senadora, apresento-lhe o meu Padawan. Gon-Il Kelabe. É a primeira missão do rapaz mas penso que é o protector que a Senadora precisa. Irá acompanhá-la enquanto estiver em Coruscant. Os meus melhores cumprimentos...

Padmé agradeceu a Gon-Il e o silêncio instalou-se na nave. Apenas se ouvia a respiração dos dois. A Senadora Naberrie nunca fora conhecida pela sua paciência.

- Gon-Il, eu sou apenas uma rapariga.

Finalmente, parecendo despertar de um sono profundo, o rapaz sentou-se a seu lado por iniciativa própria e disse, numa voz bem audível:

- Venho de Tatooine.

Padmé sorriu, interiormente – Já estamos a conversar. Esqueçe que eu sou uma senadora. Sou uma rapariga que conheceste hoje.

- Vou ver se consigo. – Pela primeira vez, desde a entrada da sua protegida na nave, o jovem Kelabe sorriu.

- És de Tatooine? Um... – ela hesitou – ... amigo... Um amigo meu também vem desse planeta. E também é um Jedi.

O Jedi de quem Padmé falava estava no palácio de Naboo, deitado na cama, a ouvir mais uma discussão entre R2-D2 e 3-CPO. O dia passara lentamente para ele e só se levantou quando viu o sol a pôr-se. Repentinamente, Anakin tomou uma decisão. Tirou o anel do dedo e pegou na aliança da sua esposa. Enrolou ambos num pedaço de veludo preto e guardou-os num bolso, junto à anca. Colocou a luva na mão direita e o seu manto castanho sobre a cabeça. A sua arma estava no cinto. Sentou-se na cama, viu o sol a desaparecer e, quando a lua encheu o quarto de luz, escreveu uma pequena nota, entregou-a a C-3PO e saiu.


End file.
